1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) cable connector assembly, and more particularly to an RF cable connector assembly which can provide a reliable engagement between two complementary connectors.
2. Related art
A conventional cable connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,862. The cable connector assembly comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a first hollow housing and a plug contact encircled therein. The receptacle connector includes a second housing and a receptacle contact received therein. A thread is formed on an outer periphery of the second housing. In assembly, the second housing of the receptacle connector engages with the first housing of the plug connector, and, simultaneously the plug contact engages with the receptacle contact and the thread frictionally engages with an interior wall of the first housing to thereby establish a stable engagement of the plug and receptacle connectors. However, because the plug connector directly engages with the receptacle connector without any guiding mechanism, if there is an axial deviation between the plug and receptacle contacts when coupling, the misalignment will damage the one of both of the contacts. This situation will become worse in connector assembly of small form factor, since the small form factor connectors have relatively small size, resulting in that the contacts are relatively weak. Once the above-mentioned deviation is too large, the contacts are prone to break.
A solution used to overcome foresaid problems is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707 (""707 patent). The ""707 patent provides a microminiature coaxial connector assembly which locks a complementary connector by snap fastening. The assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector. The first connector has an elastic socket protruding from a cavity and a pin contact. The elastic socket forms an annular bead at a front end thereof. The second connector includes an insulative skirt, an annular groove defined in rear of the skirt and a socket contact. When coupling, the elastic socket firstly engages within the insulative skirt. This mechanism causes the contacts of the two connectors to align with each other before they are engaged with each other. Then the skirt is fittingly received in the cavity. Finally, the bead snaps in the groove to complete the assembly of the connectors. Regarding this prior art patent, however, if a force perpendicular to the coupling is applied to one connector of the assembly, said one connector is bent relative to the other connector. Such a bending force can disturb electrical connection between the contacts of the two connectors, or even damage the contacts. Moreover, the second connector forms an additional skirt accommodated in the second housing. It is difficult to manufacture the skirt precisely to meet the assembling tolerance when the size of the second connector is so small; thus, the cost of the second connector is high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an RF cable connector assembly for ensuring a reliable engagement between two complementary cable connectors.
According to the invention, an RF cable connector assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes a metallic first housing, a first insulator fixed in the first housing, a conductive first contact fixed in the first insulator and an elastic metallic sleeve secured between the first housing and the first insulator. The sleeve forms a ridge on a periphery thereof and the ridge is located at a distance from a free end of the sleeve. The first contact extends forwardly within the sleeve. The second connector includes a metallic second housing, a second insulator fixed in the second housing, a second contact fixed in the second insulator and located within the second housing, the second housing defining a groove therein. The first and second connectors are coupled together in a manner that the first and second contacts engage with each other, the sleeve and the second housing electrically connect together, and the ridge of the sleeve of the first connector engages in the groove of the second housing.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently-preferred embodiments of the present invention, and the appended claims.